


The AU Where the Space Family Gets Some Goddamn Therapy

by RaineyDay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD, Ahsoka Tano is Perect But Needs Help, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Autism, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/pseuds/RaineyDay
Summary: Yeah, so this is an excuse to write my mental illness headcanons on the Space Family, as a mentally ill person myself.OrTo get a planet obsessed with mental health to join the Republic, there is only one request. The representatives, including Jedi ones, must undergo a psych evaluation. What shall come of this?





	The AU Where the Space Family Gets Some Goddamn Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the headcanons that will be in play here. I have reasons for all of them, I just haven’t explained them all yet.
> 
> Ani- BPD, ADHD, autism?  
> Obi- Autism, ADHD, PTSD  
> Ahsoka- ADHD, PTSD, autism  
> Padme- Autism

“So.” The woman standing in the visitor Senate pod began, facing the crowd. “As you will recall, Uto has expressed a desire to return to the Republic.” This could hardly be forgotten. Uto was a thriving world rich in natural resources, yet still located in the Outer Rim. They had broken from the Republic a good two hundred years ago over concerns that the Republic didn’t do enough for the health of its citizens.

As Uto had seceded legally (and because of the vast military it used to keep itself safe without the Republic’s aid) the Separatists desperately wanted their support, in order to legitimize their own decisions.

Uto has said nothing to any group, no matter the intensity of their courting. Until they did.

Uto requested for a Senator to speak to them about reunification. They had allowed any number of security personnel desired, with only two caveats. The Utoins would pick the security from the list of options the Republic gave them, and the Senator and their entourage must undergo time with a general psychologist.

Uto, you see, was militant about mental health. They followed the idea that a society had all the power to make a neurological difference disabling, and that their support would help mental illness be less debilitating. They split from the Republic due to beliefs that interaction with it would damage their population’s health. They wanted to get their own baseline of the current citizens.

“Yes, Head Doctor Holly, we recall. Have you come to a decision?” Chancellor Palpatine spoke calmly, but there was a en edge of anticipation in everyone. The Utoins had claimed today would be the day they gave their decision.

“We need more time.” Holly spoke.

“More time?” Palpatine asked, concern edging his tone. “We’ve given you many weeks to consult with our people on your concerns. We’ve agreed to your demands, and sent a number of our politicians and even two Jedi generals to your planet. What more could extra time offer you?”

“Chancellor. Senators. I understand you want an answer, but I am currently the deciding vote between two factions of my very divided co-heads. And I have no idea what I am going to tell them. I would like to recommend reunification but I see my people’s point in withdrawing our request as well.”

“Could you extrapolate on your reservations?” Bail Organa began. “Perhaps we can reassure you.”

“I do not think you can. To be entirely honest, honorable Senators, without disclosing confidential information, all I can tell you is that half my co-heads are horrified and appalled at the state of your mental health system, and want to have nothing to do with you, and the other half are horrified and appalled at the state of your mental health system, and feel we have a moral obligation to rejoin so we can help you improve it.”

Noise burst at that, bickering back and forth between various peoples. Holly waited, until finally peace resumed, and a man spoke to her last statement. He was, evidently, representing the Jedi in this discussion, as that was the pod he spoke from. Holly was not surprised he was there, as Uto’s standing as a free planet could have much influence on the war.

“Why do you have these fears, Head Doctor?”

“Because there were severe symptoms experienced by at least one person from each group sent to us! Senators, guards, and Jedi. That indicates to us that it is a comprehensive problem across all social strata, not just one person slipping through the cracks!”

That caused a moment of pause. Holly thought she caught the Jedi representative mouthing ‘and Jedi’ to someone below him.

“Doctor Holly. I see now your concerns. Perhaps you would like to consult with some of our mental health experts, to see some success stories and assuage your concerns.” 

“That might help, yes. Can we arrange such a meeting?”

“Yes, of course. The Office of the Chancellor will reach out to several local mind healers. Ah, Master Windu? Could you arrange for some Jedi mind healers as well? As the doctor has indicated an insecurity in mental health at all social strata?”

“Yes. We can certainly do that.

“Thank you, Chancellor, Master Jedi. That would be most helpful.”

“Is there anything else you would like me to arrange? Or shall we move on to other pressing topics?”

Holly declined and the conversation moved on.

-

After the Senate business, Holly was informed that she was to have a meeting with the mental health experts in two hours. Holly grated her teeth. That was unexpectedly fast. Maybe they were trying to knock her off her game. It wouldn’t succeed.

When the time came, Holly led several experts into the conference space she had been given for her request, and activated several holo devices for the experts who had not been able to make it in person.

She had to admit that the conference was largely productive and did assuage many of her fears about how bad mental health care had gotten in Uto’s absence. But it seemed mental health was still being treated as a somewhat taboo topic. People wouldn’t get help if they felt that way.

We have a lot of work to do. Holly thought, frustrated. As the group was getting up to leave, Holly eyed those who were lingering.

“Ah, Healer Azre? Could you stay a moment longer?” Healer Azre, a younger woman from the Jedi group seemed to pause a moment before agreeing.

“I’ll be along in a moment, Healer Che.” She said to the older woman’s murmured statement. Holly smiled welcomingly. Healer Che, the head healer for the the Jedi Order had been sent along as well, which was frustrating and gratifying. Frustrating because the woman didn’t understand the jargon quite as well as anyone else, and gratifying because at least that proved the Jedi were taking this seriously.

“Oh, Healer Che, I suppose I could ask you as well.” Holly conceded after a moment. The Head Healer would be likely to know as well. Holly was simply trying to be discreet by only speaking to one person, but surely Che was bound to the same confidentiality rules as anyone else.

After everyone else had left the room, Holly made her inquiry.

“Thank you. Where should I send medication prescriptions?”

“Sorry?” Che spoke.

“For your Jedi. I wasn’t sure if you filled it or if you had a supplier do so.”

“We, ah, we have a supplier.” Che said, distractedly. She hadn’t realized Skywalker’s distress was bad enough to require medication.

“Ah okay. We have a medication to be administered to one A. Tano. And, is there somewhere I can send medication suggestions? The other two declined to be prescribed anything, but we strongly recommend they do.” Holly laughed. “You must have trouble with those two, I tell you.”

“Yes. We do have trouble with them.” Che said. Perhaps she should look over the files sent to her more quickly than planned. And speak to young Padawan Tano, ensure she hadn’t felt pressured to accept medication.

Healer Azre was nodding. 

“Yes. I did look over the files you sent to me and noticed that. That medication was recommended that is. I’ve never personally met Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, but I’m going to ensure I do now.”

The fire in Healer Azre’s eyes reminded Che of why such a young woman was head of the Mind Healer department.

“Ah good. I’m glad to hear you received the paperwork. Well, just give me the name of your supplier and I’ll send Ms. Tano’s medicine over. In the meantime, we’ve given her a supply from our stocks. She should have been taking it for two weeks now, assuming she is doing it regularly.”

“Thank you, Doctor Holly.” Healer Azre bowed. Che did the same, and walked out, already on the comm with Master Windu.

-

When Mace Windu received a call from Healer Che shortly after her meeting was to have ended, he wasn’t especially surprised.

“Healer Che. How did things go?”

“Fine. Until I learned that medication was prescribed to Padawan Tano without consulting us.”

“The Utoins have their own medical experts who know what they're doing.” He paused. “Why did they prescribe it?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you. I hadn’t looked over the files sent over yet. And even if I did, I would need the girl’s permission to tell you any of it. But I will speak to Tano about this. Make sure she didn’t feel pressured. The Utoins do prescribe a lot of medication. I want to ensure they did this right.”

“Certainly. We can patch through a call to her when you get back to the Temple.”

-

Ahsoka Tano wasn’t expecting Healer Che to call her. But she put on her best obedient Padawan face anyway.

“Healer Che.” She nodded in greeting.

“Hello, Padawan. I wanted to ask about your experience with the Utoins.”

“Oh, sure. We’ve finished our engagement here, I have time.”

“The Head Doctor visited us today. She said she had given you some medication?”

“Oh, yeah, I probably should have told you, but it’s great! Master Anakin says I’m much more focused and Master Obi-Wan said I’m doing a lot better with meditation.”

“Good. Can you tell me why you were given this medicine?”

“The doctors called it ADHD. It’s like, they said the main symptoms are like, stronger emotions and problems focusing on stuff and feeling tense. I wasn’t sure about it at first, but the medicine is helping a lot so I guess they were right!”

“So your masters know you are taking this?”

“Er… actually I haven’t said anything yet. They weren’t too sure about the Utoins, you know. But I will!”

“Alright then. I suppose that’s good then, Ahsoka. I will see you when you return to the Temple.”

“Okay. Goodbye, Master Che.” Ahsoka bowed and hung up the holo.  



End file.
